Jealousy is Not Always a Bad Thing
by BlackCrimsonLight
Summary: Leo doesn't always have to be subtle when he wants attention. Oneshot.


This is what happens when I'm up late talking about canonical slash with a good friend of mine.

Also, I dedicate this story to Tsukino Akume, who took the time to beta read this one. Thanks girl.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. -Sighs-

* * *

**Jealousy is not always a bad thing**

Kai was always taught that jealousy was a bad thing, which made people do unthinkable things. But right now he didn't really care about that.

Leo and Karone; they were getting **too** close in Kai's opinion.

Sure, his relationship with Leo had cooled a bit after Kendrix's death, but Leo was still dating him. He was still **his** Leo. And Kai wasn't too happy with Leo and Karone being together all the time.

"_He couldn't be … could he?"_ Kai wondered as he sat in a bench and saw the two Rangers in question playing Frisbee at the park.

Karone was a beautiful girl and Kai couldn't ignore that. She could be a little childish sometimes, and even a little hyper, but she still had a heart of gold. She had no problem making friends with the whole team, despite her being Astronema in the past. In the beginning she was too concerned that the team wouldn't accept her, even though Kendrix was the one who chose her. That was one the reasons that Kai accepted her; if Kendrix herself hadn't chose her to be the new Pink Quasar, he would probably have issues with her. Kendrix was a dear friend of his and losing her had hit him pretty hard.

"_Not that I'm not having issues with her right now,"_ Kai sulked as he watched Leo brush up against her while he tried to grab the Frisbee from her.

Leo had been the first to welcome her to the team with a bright smile and arms open. Kai couldn't really blame him - Leo was just like that. He always made people feel better, no matter what they were going through at the moment. Maybe he was trying to get some comfort from Kendrix's death with Karone, and in turn, helping the girl settle in.

"_That doesn't mean they should be touching like that!"_ Leo had his arm around Karone's waist and she was pressing against his chest as she tried to keep the Frisbee away from him.

As a desperate effort to escape from Leo's grip, Karone threw the Frisbee into the air. The green disc landed in front of Kai. The Blue Ranger didn't realize it until the two came next to him.

"Hey Kai, toss it back?" Leo asked innocently.

Kai realized that the disk was by his feet. He got up from the bench and reached down, grabbing the Frisbee. He looked at the smiling Leo in front of him and shoved the disc hard into the Red Ranger's stomach.

"Ow!" Leo rubbed the spot where the Frisbee had hit.

Kai just gave him a look and turned around, walking away.

Karone frowned at the Blue Ranger's behavior as Leo reached down and grabbed the disc. He looked at the direction of his boyfriend and smirked slightly.

"What's wrong with him?" Karone asked, concerned.

Leo gave her a smile. "Nothing. He's just being Kai."

Karone gave one last look at Kai and went back to playing with Leo. She couldn't help but wonder at what Leo was smirking at. Kai seemed to be angry at them. Shouldn't that be a bad thing?

--

Later that day, Kai was preparing some food to try to relax and make himself forget about his boyfriend being 'touchy' with some girl. He was slicing vegetables when he heard the door slide open. He glanced at the entrance to see Leo walking in.

"Hey," Leo said casually.

Kai scoffed and went back to his vegetables.

"Something bothering you?"

"Why do you ask?" Kai's tone was short.

"You just have that look," Leo said matter-of-factly.

"What look?"

"The 'something is bothering you look'," Leo snickered, making Kai turn around to face him.

"Why don't you tell me what's bothering me then, smartass?" Kai crossed his arms.

"It wouldn't be because I was playing with Karone, would it?" Leo teased.

Kai gave him a look that could kill. The jerk was enjoying this: he was enjoying that he was jealous of Karone. "You … planned this?" he asked.

"Plan? Plan what?" Leo faked an innocent smile.

"You told me to meet you in the park. Then I get there, and you're playing with Karone," Kai said as he got closer to Leo.

"So?" Leo was still playing clueless.

"You were all over her! You knew I was there watching you two!" They were inches apart now. "You were provoking me!"

Leo said nothing; he just smiled.

Kai was infuriated. He wanted to hit Leo just to wipe that stupid smile off his face. But that smile was so … **adorable**. And Leo knew it. So instead of punching him, he kissed him breathless.

Leo responded happily, almost like he expected this. When they finally broke apart, Leo was still smiling, and Kai was still angry. "Why did you do that?" Kai asked, looking serious.

"What you mean?"

"Why did you make me jealous of you and Karone?"

Leo smirked and touched his boyfriend's cheek. "Because that was the only way I could think of getting you to pay attention to me."

"What?" Kai's expression went from serious to confused. Possibly skeptical. Maybe even wary.

The Red Ranger sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Since … Kendrix passed away, we haven't spent that much time together. I know that you're mourning 'cause I'm mourning too, but I still miss you. And it's been really hard to make you kiss me like that. I miss her too Kai, but you know she's in a better place and she wouldn't want for you to be like that over her."

Kai's face softened. Leo was right. Kendrix's death was the reason why their relationship had cooled. He had just lost a friend of several years and he knew the others were in pain too, but he was the one who had known her the longest. But he had no idea that the he was taking to mourn over his friend was affecting Leo this much. And he knew Kendrix would smack him for making Leo feel like that.

"I'm sorry," Kai said simply. "But why did you need to do that with Karone?"

"Because it was fun," Leo gave Kai another innocent smile. "You're so obsessive over your stuff that I wanted to see if you'd be like that with me.

Kai was annoyed again. Leaning in closer to glare at Leo, he growled "You're so going to pay for this … later."

The Blue Ranger kissed his boyfriend fiercely, leading him to the closest bed. The two fell on top of it, exploring each other like they hadn't done in a long time. As they continued to make out, Leo couldn't help but smirk inside. He had just discovered a way to get Kai's attention whenever he wanted.

"_Maybe jealousy isn't that bad after all,"_ Kai thought as he started to take his boyfriend's shirt off.


End file.
